


rekindle

by chickenpoppers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Exes to Lovers, Fake Dating, M/M, Partial amnesia, a little unrealistic and self indulgent, side bokuaka and omigiri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenpoppers/pseuds/chickenpoppers
Summary: in which hinata shouyo wakes up in a hospital one day thinking that he's still 21 when he's already 25 and his friends enlist the help of miya atsumu to retrieve three years' worth of memories he lostor: bokuto makes a stupid mistake and he needs atsumu to fix it
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	rekindle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnyseaside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseaside/gifts).



> this is an ambitious attempt at writing all my favorite tropes in one fic. i wrote this as an angst but when i asked my friend to read it, she told me it was funny. i guess the premise is /absurd/ and quite unrealistic so uh, that's a little heads up before reading, ig? 
> 
> i posted this early because i cant help but procrastinate yet this prompt wont get out of my head. so i figured posting it will help me get a little motivated hehe c:
> 
> also dedicated to another one of my bestest internet friends, shan. <3

**The Plan  
**

* * *

“Oh, it’s good that you’ve been focusing on your work! I really didn’t imagine that you’d be an office worker though? Uhh, how about Osamu? Has business been doing well?”

“That’s the second time you’ve asked that, Bokkun. If this is all we’re going to talk about, I will beat your ass.” Atsumu scoffs. He takes another sip of his iced americano which honestly should just be called an americano now that the ice has already melted and the coffee tastes more like water with a hint of coffee.

“W-wait! Tsumu, when did you become so mean?!” Bokuto stutters as he vehemently shakes his head. “I’m already getting to the point!”

Atsumu eyes him narrowly, wanting to believe that Bokuto is really getting to the point but he has been rambling for the past 45 minutes about nothing important. Just the usual ‘how have you and Osamu been doing’, ‘have you been dating?’, and ‘how is work’. All these catching up on each other questions could have been answered easily through a text message and not necessarily through meeting on a Saturday afternoon when he should have been lazily resting in his apartment and savoring his day off of work.

"This is really important, okay? Before you get mad or say no, listen to my explanation first. This... this is for a good cause." Bokuto inhales and then exhales. "CanyoupleasebeShouyo’sboyfriend?”

Silence. Atsumu blinks a few times before he speaks.

“Say that again?”

“Can you… wait let me rephrase that. Can you _pretend_ to be Shouyo’s boyfriend?” Bokuto repeats.

Atsumu does not say a word. Instead, he stares at Bokuto in confusion. For all the years that he has known Bokuto Koutaro, he thinks that he is already accustomed to all of the other’s gibberish. It didn’t matter if it were questions that did not make sense or conspiracy theories that make you bang your head to the table because of how incredulous it sounds, Atsumu has always found Bokuto’s idiosyncrasies comically tolerable.

But Atsumu has never heard of such bullshit before.

“Okay, I know it sounds really absurd but hear me out. Shouyo got in an accident--”

“He got in a what?! Is he okay? Where is he now? When did this happen?” The blonde howls. His arms hit the glass cup when he moves forward, making a loud clanging noise in the cafe. Bokuto puts a finger over his mouth and makes a shushing sound to stop Atsumu from disturbing the other customers in the café who are looking at the both of them with worry and confusion, which is the exact same facial expression that Atsumu has. 

"Wait a second. Before you react like this," Bokuto says as he gestures towards Atsumu. "He's fine now."

Atsumu breathes out, satisfied with what he hears. _Thank God._

"But not exactly fine." Bokuto adds.

"The hell does that mean?"

"He lost his memories."

"Amnesia? He's not fine then?"

"He's partially fine. He only lost some of his memories. Doctor says it's partial amnesia. Therefore, he's partially fine." Bokuto explains in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, which did not really help since Atsumu is still worried about Shouyo’s condition.

"I hope he's doing well now but what does that have to do with you asking me to pretend to be his boyfriend?"

"Oh, that's the thing." Bokuto starts as he puts his arms over the table, readying to tell Atsumu the story in full. Atsumu leans back with his arms crossed, wholly prepared to hear Bokuto's narrative. "He thinks he's 22 years old."

Well, that’s not too bad? He could have forgotten a lot of things but not so much that it would be hard for him to adapt.

“22 and still dating you.” Bokuto continues. “So that’s why I need you to pretend to be his boyfriend for a while and then break it to him gently when he’s finally recovered.”

“I’m still not getting it.” Atsumu clicks his tongue. Bokuto’s explanation still did not make any sense. “You couldn't have told him it's 2021 and we've already broken up?”

"The doctor said to avoid saying anything shocking since he might not be able to handle it. He's only been awake a few days."

"You could just tell him we've already broken up. He's no longer a kid. I'm sure he can handle hearing about us breaking up."

"He's constantly looking for you. Always asking about you. And you know how madly in love 22-year-old Shouyo was to you, right? I couldn't have just said that you guys aren't together anymore."

"Yeah, but he's still physically 25 years old and his mental age being 22 is not really far apart from 25. He can manage."

"He's still a recovering patient, Tsum. Give him a break."

Atsumu stares at the distance, remembering their break up when Shouyo was 23 and he was 24. It wasn't the most horrible break up. In fact, their break up was weirdly normal. No fighting. No shouting. No one cheated on anyone. They just broke up. Scratch that— Shouyo just broke up with him and the rest is history. 

"He gave me a break." Atsumu laughs dryly. It has been more than a year since they broke up but the mention of their previous relationship still feels like a sore spot. Like an itch you want to avoid scratching because when you do, it won’t stop itching. But they’re 25 and 26 now. Not 19 and 20 and madly in love.

"Are you still mad at him?"

"When was I ever mad at him?”

Bokuto looks down at his feet, rethinking his options. 

Does he really have to force his friend who clearly hasn’t moved on yet to pretend like he’s still in a relationship with the person he still loves? It seems like such a cruel thing to do but he remembers his mistake. He clears his throat and explains his mistake to Atsumu. “You see, I made a mistake. When I told you that Shouyo was looking for you, my first instinct was to completely avoid the topic. It worked a few times though. I made a few excuses like you’re still in the province visiting your parents and that you’re helping Samu out with his shop.”

“And then?”

“And then, Shouyo grew suspicious since I didn’t want to give him his phone to call you so he could talk to you. I kind of panicked and said some things that I shouldn’t have?”

“What did you tell him?”

“Well, I told him that because of ‘certain circumstances’, you were no longer here.” Bokuto says, making quotation marks in the air. “Like, verbatim.”

“That sounds like I’m dead.”

Bokuto gasps, his eyes open wide as he nods earnestly. “That’s exactly what Shouyo thought!”


End file.
